User blog:Vrokorta/Staff Member Battle Royale V3: Stardust Crusaders
Note 1: Everything was written by me, Vrokorta. However, most of it was based off of the original SMBR V3 Thread, which can be found here. Note 2: Necro said he has trouble reading regular text, so this fight will be written completely in boldface. Necro & Mercer stood alone in a vast, barren land. Then, Mercer pulled out a war horn, & blew into it. Several staff members started making their way to the area, including the likes of Raiando, Inkriel, & EmperorDedede. Mercer looked down at them, & spoke in a loud voice. Mercer: I've gathered you here to take place in another Staff Member Battle Royale. The staff members murmured in excitement. However, one asked where the other staff members were at, only to be interrupted by the Sphere Robot. Sphere Robot: Don't worry about them, they're making their way here. In fact, you might want to enjoy this peace while it lasts. The Sphere Robot pulled out a soda cup & used its straw to draw & portal & leave the area. Mercer: Anyways, the rules for this fight are simple, in that there are none. With that said, I have nothing more to say except CAN"T ESCAPE FROM CROSSING FATE!!!! FIGHT!!!!! (Heavy Lobster Theme) Necro then immediately ran away like a little b****. Mercer rolled his eyes before grabbing Inkriel & Emperor Dedede & throwing them across the universe. Raiando: Time for me to show my epic gaming skills. Mercer: Let's see'em. However, before that could happen, Inkriel created a rainbow portal to appear behind Mercer. Inkriel: Omae wa, mou shindeiru. Ink struck Mercer with his paintbrush, creating a massive silver streak that turned into a chain that bound Mercer. Mercer: Hmmph. Your anime references won't save you! Mercer busts out of the chains & tries to punch Ink, who manages to dodge the attack. Suddenly EmperorDedede showed up, having somehow returned from his trip across the universe. EmperorDedede: Fools, I can say the N-Word! Suddenly, several staff members fled for cover, knowing what happened the last time someone said the N-Word. EmperorDedede: Yeah, I am invincible! INVINCIBLE! Suddenly, Big the cat 10 teleported in via Chaos Control. Big: You sure about that Dedede? EmperorDedede chuckled. EmperorDedede: I am in danger. Mercer: You bet yourself!!!! Mercer started firing KI blasts at Dedede. EmperorDedede: Not today boi. Dedede pulled out the Dragon Dagger & summoned several Dragonzords. Meanwhile Raiando pulled out a phone & used it summon Rayman, Wario, & Simon Belmont. Inkriel summoned the Creation Trio while Big used Chaos Spears to destroy Dedede's Dragonzords. Mercer used his copy power to copy Rai's phone, & used it to summon Specter Knight, Gex, & Giorno. Inkriel: Looks like I'm going to have to use my full power for this fight. But I'll stay put for now. Mercer: Bow before my superior power!! Specter Knight rushed at Big. EmperorDedede: Dammit. Dedede created a Boom Tube to escape. Inkriel created a foretress out of ink to protect himself & his Pokemon while Raiando sent his summons after Big. Suddenly, Dedede came back, now sided by Anti-Monitor. EmperorDedede: Oh yeah, say hello to my little friend! Anti-Monitor started attacking Ink's foretress, & Ink did his best to keep up his protection. Meanwhile, Big jumps over Specter Knight & kills him with an orange lightsaber. Big: You’ll have to do better than that if you wish to beat me! Mercer obliterated Ink's foretress with a blast of water before teleporting after Dedede. Inkriel realized his foretress was gone, so he teleported to the void, where he watches the fight from his LOAD screen. However, Mercer teleported behind Ink & slashed his Palkia in half. Inkriel retaliated with a Hamon infused punch to the face. Raiando calls back his summons before calling in Kakyoin, Alex Mercer, Mega Man X, & Marx to attack anyone they see. Big: Froggy Froggy Froggy Froggy! Big started chanting, getting through to Anti-Monitor & mind controlling him to attack Ink's Pokemon & EmperorDedede. Mercer called back Gex before summoning Funny Valentine & Gex to team up with Giorno & fight Rai's summons. Inkriel comes back & has Dialga & Giratina use Roar of Time & Shadow Force Respectively to attack the other staff. Mega Man X uses this opportunity to use Dark Hold & stop time, giving him the chance to use Nova Strike on Big. However, Big tanked the attack before uppercutting him. Meanwhile Inkriel skips the time stop using the power of King Crimson. Mercer: ZA WARUDO! Using the power of The World, Mercer bypasses X's time stop. Big laughed in confidence. Big: You think you can use time & space to defeat me?? That's cute! Big uses Chaos Control to stop time before firing Chaos Spears at Dialga & Anti-Monitor, killing them both. However, Giratina creates a black hole to send some of the Chaos Spears back at Big, but they only cut him slightly. Big retaliates by throwing his lightsaber & impaling the Renegade Pokemon. EmperorDedede: Well RIP Anti-Monitor, but that wasn't my final attack! Dedede then summons Brandon Breyer, Darkseid, & Optimus Prime. Raiando: Called back his current summons, switching them out for Banjo, Kazooie, Crash, & Klonoa. Big: Ha! You've all needed summons just to compete with me, but I have yet to summon a single ally! Darkseid uses his Omega Sanction on Inkriel, but the attack is repelled as Ink glows with god-like energy. Inkriel: B****, I'm immortal! Inkriel sent the Dark God flying with a swipe of his paintbrush before healing Giratina with a Full Restore. Suddenly Mercer rushed at Ink. Mercer: This is the end!!! Gold Experince Requiem!!! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!!!! RETURN TO 0!!!! Mercer's technique resets the battle, putting everyone in base form & removing their summons. (Sky Foretress) However, Inkriel immediately powers back up to god mode & resummons the Creation Trio with his paint brush. Darkseid used his Omega Sanction on Big, but the Head Bureaucrat powered up to 75% full power & broke out before disintegrating the Creation Trio with Chaos Spears. Raiando summons Rayman, Yoshikage Kira, Jenny, Mega Man X, & Klonoa while he transforms into MegaMan.EXE. Mercer: Fools... ZA WARUDO OVER HEAVEN!!!! Mercer stops time once again. However, Inkriel uses Star Platinum Over Heaven to override the time stop & summon Ho-oh, who resurrects the Creation Trio, who then proceed to blast Big with a reality tearing blast while Ink fights Mercer. Raiando: Fool! Time stopping does nothing. Raiando breaks out of The World alongside X, & the two start blasting Mercer with their Mega Busters. Suddenly, Sharaku Jr. shows up. Sharaku: Anybody forget me?! Time to show you my true power!! The Moderator proceeds to activate his Super Adaptor PSI form, & one-shots Ho-oh with a psychic blast. Inkriel: Do not interfere Rai! Ink projected golden chains from his back to restrict all movement from Rai & X. Ink continues to fight Mercer, but the mercenary seems to have the upper hand. Mercer: So you both dare to challenge me? I believe it is time I showed you my second form... Mercer began to ascend to his second form. Inkriel: That's enough! Ink unsheathes his paintbrush & grows multicolored ink wings before rushing at Mercer. Before his hit could land, Raiando had Jenny use the Lucky Diamond to fire lasers everywhere, hitting Mercer. Mercer: D*** IT! Really? Right while I'm transforming? WTF? Suddenly Big ascends to his Super form & punches Inkriel in the gut. Sharaku then pulls out a Power Star & fires Geno Beam at everyone. However, Big countered the beam with a Kamehameha. Yoshikage Kira sent Killer Queen to attack Inkriel, but he ascended to an even stronger form & started avoiding KQ. Mercer: Hey, let's go Big! Mercer exclaimed as his armor & scythe change in accordance with his second form. Meanwhile Sharaku summons Superman POM, Thanos, Heaven Ascension Speedwagon, MegaMan.EXE, Archie Mega Man, & Ness to attack his enemies. Ink: PAINT IT BLACK! Inkriel released a massive amount of black paint at everyone, causing Mercer to recoil Category:Blog posts Category:Vrokorta